lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kate and Rhagoh
PC version, got a final fight composed of : Manhunter(1), Demon(1 group of 2) and Weredragon(1 group of 2). BR 86. - Arajuk Im wanting access to the Underground Tier of Ruins of Robelia. Ive hired Rhagoh and hes stood at the side of the Pub. On speaking with him, all he says is hes got a headache and wishes to be left alone. Im past the six bases story (upto Darken Forest part now)... Any clues as to why Rhagoh isnt letting me do the Kate and Rhagoh quest? Adie123 12:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I think you should have some red bubble("...") talks with him before he gives this quest. Andrety 13:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yeh, but when, is the question :(.... Ive done everything mention in the info of the article but hes not ready to talk. Adie123 13:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Using him in your party and doing some fights seem to raise the change for getting the red bubble. - Merthos 14:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Ive done several fights with him in the party, but maybe he needs to get a level up. Will go try that now, if this is the case i'll add this info to the Rhagoh's article. Adie123 14:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Rhagoh has got the red "..." after he asked me on how he should proceed with his skilling. I will add this to the article sections. Adie123 17:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : No, this has nothing to do with it afaik. It's just random - some suggest that you simply have to go to the world map and reenter the town but I think using them in combat gives better chances. - Merthos 17:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: On my first playthrough, I never used Rhagoh, and I got a red bubble every 5 times I spoke to him, left for the world map, and returned. With Caedmon, it's every 3 times. It's not random, you just gotta go all the way to the world map (doing a quest seems to count as long as it takes you to another area and back) instead of just repeatedly speaking to him. :: My apologies hehe. I bet your getting tired of undoing my inserts...eh Merthos :).... i've just changed zones back and forth to map several times, like what is mentioned above my entry and Rhagoh eventually goes red.I just thought rhagoh asking about his skill path was the key to it, but obviously not DOH! Adie123 18:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I got this quest BEFORE the six bases (PC version) I can confirm that you have to talk with him 5x times before a red bubble appears and that you can do the quest still after the six bases (i didn't set fet in Mt. Vackel yet). I cannot say if you have to have him in your active party or have leveled him up. I'm playing the PC version :: Had the same problem as Adie, and to be honest, he still got the headache talk until I leveled him up and he asked me the question of wich way to go. then I got his next Bubble. -- 04:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Reload to get red bubble With reloading 5 times (by going back to the World Map with the backspace key) after each talk I got Rhagoh to get a red bubble 3 times so far, no fighting between the talks involved. Let's see if it goes to 5 and if that rule is applied on other characters too. Playing PC version (as the backspace implies). EDIT1 Ok, Rhagoh disappeared after I reloaded 5 times after the third talk. He was in the Celapaleis pub and finally gave me the quest :) EDIT2 Worked with Violet too, but needed 8 times reloading the last time. Can't make progress on Loki with that technique tho... . Technique confirmed with Rhagoh: Took about 12 reloads to get the three talks with red bubble. Will look into Violet next. 22:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC)Daelyn : reloading worked for me. I never used Rhagoh in a party, but world-mapping it worked for me. I'm after Koeningsdorf and the Xbox version 22:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) It works for everybody but on PC you need to initiate the conversation by speaking to them once after hiring them. After you do this the conversation bubbles will trigger, with a varying amount of reloads for different party members.This signature was complements of the chef! 01:50, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Who rush would like to meet Looking around forums, I've read that how you answer when asked who rush would like to meet affects what boss you fight at the end - Wild and Crazy - Flauros, Raptor, Imp; Petite and Cute - Spider, Landworm, Grand Beetle; Energetic and Cheerful - Dagon, Glutton, Oarfish; Dark and Mysterious - Manhunter, Demon, Weredragon Can anyone confirm? : I can confirm that a Dagon/Glutton/Oarfish group showed up when I picked Energetic and Cheerful. (Xbox version) 04:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC)